


Whole

by SCUBACatwoman



Series: Ego Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Chase is, Fluff, Henrik is not a morning person, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This is cute, also to make up for that other story Broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Happy Birthday Schneep! This is to make up for Broken.This is just pure fluff, and I didn't want to give Henrik only angst for his birthday.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Series: Ego Birthday Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924360
Kudos: 11





	Whole

Someone was knocking on his door.

“Go avay,” Henrik grumbled.

The knocking persisted.

Henrik stumbled to the door, ready to curse out whoever was disturbing him at  _ fucking 5 o’clock in the morning _ , only to shut his mouth immediately when he saw it was Chase. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawed. “Vhat do you want, Chase?”

Chase held up a finger to his lips, shushing him. He grabbed Henrik’s hand and pulled him out of his room, through the hallway, and out the front door, and Henrik let him, because he hadn’t seen Chase this excited for something in a long time. The doctor let out a startled squawk when Chase pulled him across a crosswalk without looking, a car narrowly missing them.

“Chase,” he hissed. “You are going to get us killed if you do not slow down.”

Chase ignored him and continued to drag him down the busy sidewalk. They passed building after building, and when they hit the edge of the city, Henrik finally had enough. He yanked his hand out of Chase’s grasp.

“Do you mind telling me vhere ze hell you are taking me?” He snapped.

Chase turned to face him and grabbed for his hand impatiently. “Come on. We’re almost there, but if you don’t hurry we’re gonna miss it.”

“Chase Brody! It is 5 o’clock in the morning, and I have not yet had my coffee! I demand to know vhere ve are going!”

Chase huffed and turned away. “You’ll see when we get there.” He started walking away, and Henrik hurried to catch up. He followed Chase into a park and across a stream. They stopped at a small rock cairn, and Chase knelt down beside it.

“Is that…” Henrik asked, his voice soft.

“Yeah. I uh… I built it… last year.” Chase looked up at him, and suddenly he could see all the pain and grief Chase had endured in those crystal blue eyes. “Close your eyes.”

Henrik obeyed, and Chase started speaking. “I come up here when I get upset. When everything just comes crashing down on me, and I’m tempted to grab a bottle and forget. Out here, I can escape everything and clear my head. I like to listen to nature. It’s kinda nice.”

Henrik listened as the forest came alive. It was a gradual change. First, the bugs began their decrescendo, until they eventually grew silent. Then, birds took up their morning song. Sunlight filtered through the trees, and lit up the forest with its soft glow.

Henrik felt himself smile, a genuine, happy smile, and he looked at Chase. Chase was watching him, his own smile on his lips and a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Henrik,” he spoke hesitantly, “can I… can I kiss you?”

Henrik looked at him, and Chase mentally panicked.  _ I messed up _ , he thought.  _ I messed up and now I… _ his thoughts trailed off when Henrik answered him.

“Yes, meine Liebe.”

It started off as an awkward embrace. Then their lips met, and Chase almost  _ melted _ into the doctor. Henrik felt Chase’s fingers tangle in his hair, and he kissed harder, pulling the smaller man’s body closer.  _ Oh he had missed this, being able to love someone else, someone who would love him back _ . Chase held Henrik a little tighter.

They broke apart when they heard a twig snap nearby, and they both turned their heads to see a deer staring at them.

“I’ve wanted to show you this place for a while,” Chase murmured.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” Henrik apologized. “I’ve been so caught up in my work that I didn’t think to make time for you.” He yawned, and Chase smiled.

“Let’s head back to bed, shall we?” Chase asked.

“Mmhmm,” Henrik replied.

They walked back to their house, and before Chase could enter his room, Henrik was pulling him down the hallway to his own. They changed out of their clothes, which were damp from the morning air, and snuggled into bed together.

Henrik curled himself around Chase’s smaller body, and held him close.

“I love you, Henrik,” Chase mumbled.

“Ich liebe dich auch.” Henrik whispered.


End file.
